Jour ennuyeux
by Mia Suzuki-sama
Summary: C'était un jour un début de soirée plutôt où Izaya s'ennuyait... / M pour lémon, pas d'âmes sensibles par ici! / Réponse aux reviews anonyme à la fin du texte D


LIIIISEZ les réponses aux commentaires anonymes à la fin, s'il-vous-plaaais xD Histoire que je ne doive pas répondre deux millions de fois à la même chose.

Voilà... Fallait que je fasse ça un jour éwè

Rien à moi, la narration est inspiré de Tamura-sama, merci à elle!

**TEXTE A PRENDRE AU TRENTE SIXIÈME DEGRÉS!** xD

* * *

Il était une fois, dans un appartement lointain, un jeune informateur trop sexy du nom d'Izaya.

Mais je n'aime pas faire de description, et vous vous en foutez royalement n'est-ce pas ? Hé oui, je te parle comme je le sens, lecteur ! Tu sais bien à quoi ressemble ce garçon. Sinon tu ne serais pas ici. Je suis cependant quelqu'un d'extrêmement charitable, alors je vais te dire à quoi ressemble Izaya. Ce paragraphe a-t-il une utilité quelconque ? Non, pas la moindre. Passons donc à la description tant désirée.

Il s'agissait d'un jeune homme donc aux yeux rouges (pour plus de classe), aux cheveux qui partent dans tous les sens. Habillé de son éternelle veste (tu DOIS connaître la veste, sinon, tu ne mérites même pas de lire ces mots), à croire qu'il ne se changeait jamais, ou ne prenait même pas le temps de se doucher, c'est dire, et d'un pantalon (je lis la déception dans ton regard, hé non il ne sera pas tout de suite sauvagement déshabillé. Quelle tristesse.). Toujours le même mais est-ce que les personnages ont une once d'hygiène ?! Ils doivent puer… Rien de très agréable, en somme.

Dans son appartement (aux fenêtres grandes ouvertes, mais c'est logique vois-tu il ne veut pas être asphyxié par sa puanteur.), le voilà qui travaille chercher des informations, car en tant qu'informateur, il s'agit là de son travail. Mais un problème majeur se pose en effet, Izaya s'ennuie profondément. Non pas la profondeur à laquelle tu penses, jeune perverse ! (car je crois bien qu'il n'y a qu'une fille pour être passée outre le résumé). Il pensait donc à aller à Ikebukuro pour s'occuper (comme tu t'en doutes, sinon, tu ne serais sans doute pas venue lire). Peut-être même s'amuser avec Shizu-chan, dans le pire des cas (mais le meilleur pour toi, n'est-ce pas ?). C'était assez amusant de voir que même avec ses années d'expériences, le monstre n'arrivait toujours pas à l'atteindre. Ah ah ! Quel protozoaire. Réplique posée là car, quand bien même elle n'est pas jolie, elle prouve qu'en plus d'être magnifiquement beau, Izaya est supérieur intellectuellement parlant, ce que tu apprécies, farouche lectrice ! Ne mens pas, son intelligence t'éblouit, sans parler de sa méchanceté et son sadisme. C'est pour ces très nombreuses raisons que tu aimes l'informateur (nous n'aimons pas les répétitions), et bien d'autres encore !

Mais passons. Allons voir Shizuo qui, lui aussi, a besoin de notre attention.

Nous voilà désormais à Ikebukuro, charmant endroit où les gangs se font et se défont, lieu quasiment vivant où traînent des gens des plus normaux aux plus louches, ceux qu'il ne vaut mieux pas fréquenter.

Nous avons là Shizuo qui vient tout juste de se séparer de Tom pour une raison quelconque cette raison n'est pas ce qui t'a menée à venir lire, alors nous n'allons pas nous attarder sur ce détail, car je suis quelqu'un de très altruiste, et si je peux t'aider, c'est avec un grand plaisir.

C'était ironique, car en lisant ces mots, tu dois attendre encore plus avant le moment tant désiré. Si tu avais juste lu la raison, tout aurait été plus rapide. Mais passons.

Donc, comme je le disais, Shizuo était donc séparé de Tom, parce que la situation aurait été plus difficile si ce dernier personnage était resté. Puis, après tout, on s'en fiche totalement de Tom, alors pourquoi épiloguer sur lui ? Nous savons tous pourquoi cette histoire a été créée !

Donc, notre blondinet, toujours habillé de son costume de barman (j'ai d'ailleurs enfin une hypothèse sur le sujet, ce qui donnerait un minimum d'hygiène aux personnages. Peut-être qu'ils ont un placard de tenues, toutes identiques. Ou alors, les auteurs sont des flemmards !), se demandait ce qu'il pourrait faire. Son regard, d'un joli marron était tourné vers le ciel. Tsh, il était en colère… Cela aurait-il un lien avec Izaya, qui n'était pas apparu depuis quelques temps ? Non, bien sûr que non, puisque quoi que les fans-girls disent, ils se détestent, mais de toute façon, sans ces pensées, la scène que vous attendez toutes seraient dénué d'amour et tout, alors autant qu'il y ait un minimum de sentiments, quoi. Bref, je crois que vous avez saisi le concept, car pour être arrivé jusqu'ici sans arrêter de lire, c'est que vous êtes déterminées ! (Puis, ça donnera un peu de contenance à cette histoire).

Bref, passons une nouvelle fois. Nous passons beaucoup de choses, mais notez qu'étant donné la nature du texte, ce dernier point est tout à fait normal. Nous n'avons pas besoin que les choses soient développées, ni rien.

Enfin, ses cheveux blonds (le genre très japonais quoi) en train de voler dans les airs, il se dirigea vers chez lui, parce qu'il s'ennuyait et qu'il était déjà assez tard. Je ne l'ai pas dit ? Pas précisé ? Il y a une incohérence quelconque ? Qu'importe. Parce que l'auteure, une personne ma foi fort charmante, n'a pas écrit cette histoire pour parler de détails aussi futiles que du beau temps et de la pluie, mais bien pour LA scène, que, bien sûr, nous attendons tous. Mais je ne cesserai jamais de le répéter, donc, pour une énième fois, passons !

Le jeune homme aux airs très japonais s'ennuyait donc, et pour coller des sentiments avec La scène, avec une majuscule, Izaya lui manquait. Il fut d'ailleurs surpris de tomber sur l'informateur au détour d'une ruelle, et quelle surprise ! Voilà que l'Izaya était attaqué par des vilains ! Bien sûr, pouvant tenir tête à un homme monstrueux qui lance des distributeurs, le jeune homme aurait pu parfaitement se défendre, mais pour les besoins d'un scénario inexistant, l'informateur devait se faire attaquer et ce, sans pouvoir se défendre, car comment Shizuo pourrait-il le sauver, sinon ?

Tel un preux chevalier, le blondinet alla sauver sa belle des grands méchants. Une belle qui le remercia en l'embrassant langoureusement, baiser auquel le prince répondit avant de s'assoir sur le trottoir, rapidement suivi de sa princesse.

« Bon…On fait quoi, là ?

-C'est le passage où tu me violes sauvagement, mais rebondissement ! Ce n'est pas un viol, puisque j'aime ça. »

Ils soupirèrent en cœur.

« T'es sûr que je dois être dessus ? Là, j'ai une flemme monumentale de bouger trop…

-Pareil… C'trop chiant… J'suis pas fait pour coucher avec toi, zut !

-Tu crois que je fais ça d'bon cœur ? »

Encore un soupir.

« Bon, moi, j'me tire.

-Ouais, mais on va être dans la merde, non ?

-… Merde, rien à foutre, je vais pas perdre ma dignité d'informateur intelligent et sexy parce qu'il existe des connes qui pensent qu'au sexe ! Aller, on fait ça vite… »

Ils allèrent dans une ruelle, pour être au calme, les habits se mirent à voler et –

Mikado sortit d'un café maid, accompagné de Kida et Anri. Il pensait à Shizuo-san, et se demandait ce que le « monstre d'Ikebukuro » était en train de faire.

En revenant chez lui, Izaya avait mal aux fesses, tout ça pour des fans-girls qui maudirait encore ce soir. Il en avait lues des histoires, sur lui et l'autre et il avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi le sexe avait tant d'importance. A noter qu'heureusement, il n'était pas toujours dessous (mais celles qui le collaient en dessous n'avaient RIEN compris). Y'avait des trucs pas si mal (bien qu'il soit ENCORE en couple avec l'autre crétin), des trucs pas mal du tout (surtout les trucs où il n'est pas en couple avec l'autre crétin). Des trucs un peu chelou (cette histoire là, de canard, avec ses deux sœurs… Bien que l'idée soit bonne, il avait trouvé la chose étrange, au départ(1)), mais pas si mal.

Puis les scènes de sexe sans queue ni tête. En soupirant, il se redressa.

« Oh putain, mes fesses ! »

* * *

Hé oui. Parodie sur la tendance PWP. Désolé d'avoir mentit x') Je vais sans doute me faire lyncher, mais j'en ai VRAIMENT marre de voir que des histoires sans queue ni tête qui parle que de sexe (et on appelle ça un porno à ce stade) se récoltent des vingtaines de rev', alors qu'y'a des textes géniaux sur ce site, et en français, et que personne ne prend le temps de passer outre le résumé.

(1): future fic à ma chérie, Moïra. Pub en avance, parce que je compte bien la forcer à poster! *PAN*

Lynchez-moi! Allez-y! My body is ready!

**Réponse aux commentaires anonymes :**

Nowaki:

Ne t'inquiètes pas, je comprends tout à fait l'idée. Mais sache que je n'ai RIEN contre le PWP, ni même contre les lemons. Il m'arrive d'en lire, ça ne me dérange pas plus que ça. Ce qui m'agace vraiment, c'est qu'un fait rapidement un lemon sans scénario, sans prise de tête, tout le monde va forcément lire (enfin, tous...On oublie rapidement ceux qui ne peuvent pas lire de lemon parce qu'ils n'aiment pas ça/ne le supporte pas), alors que si on se casse la tête avec un scénario, qu'on prend le temps d'écrire chaque détail, qu'on va galérer deux heures sur la correction, sans compter la bêta-lecture, et que là, il y aura cinq lectures, et une âme charitable pour commenter. Bref, autant dire que mon but premier n'est pas de "dénigrer" les goûts des autres (car encore une fois, j'ai rien contre, d'ailleurs, j'aime plutôt ce genre de passage, tant qu'ils sont bien fait et ne vire pas dans le vulgaire). Voilà. ^^

Lullaby :

En fait, c'est la même que pour Nowaki ... Bon sang xD Je ne reproche en RIEN aux auteures ou aux lecteurs de vouloir une scène de lemon, ce que je reproche, c'est qu'on a l'impression que c'est la seule chose qu'ils cherchent, et c'est très très énervant et démoralisant de voir que quand t'as ta fic, y'a pas de lemon, personne va aller voir parce que ça veut du lemon, alors que si quelqu'un fait un PWP... La preuve! Avant, j'aurais dû attendre une bonne semaine pour avoir une âme charitable qui m'aurait dit "c'est cool" ou un commentaire de Tamura-sama...! xD

Désolé pour la douche froide, et pour le reste des petits détails, c'est juste moi et mes délires, j'adoooore Shizuo (mais Izaya est mieux *PAN*). Je sais aussi que Kida est blond, fu~ x') mais c'est vraiment quelque chose de parodique à l'extrême, à prendre au trente sixième degrés!


End file.
